The Fate of the Pureblood
by Lieutenant H.W
Summary: Many years after the events of VK, Zero is at Chairman Cross's funeral when a friend from the past returns. Told by Zero, KxY


Fate of the Purebloods

In the shadow of a gothic building was a field of white markers, the crest of those who hunt the loathsome immortals depicted on each one. There were many, but it wasn't hard to find the marker of Cross Kaien. The cold wind that promised a new winter whipped the hair of the people who stood by the fresh mound of earth, making children shudder in their jackets and tinging their cheeks bright pink. Amongst the huddled people in mourning clothes stood a silver haired man, his face freshly shaven, his lavender eyes dull as he looked upon the fresh mound of earth before him. Under that earth, sleeping forever in a coffin Cross Kaien had been buried like a knight with his hands about the hilt of his vicious sword, which would never kill another vampire.

Kiryuu Zero listened blandly to the president of the hunters talking about Cross Kaien's life and felt a little numb that he had lived so long as to see the death of the man who had cared for him. He had never thought he'd live this long. Zero knew for a fact that he should of died or gone insane decades ago and yet… he was alive. He stood amongst the other hunters, both living and dead, feeling distinctly, as always the odd man out. Zero sombrely placed a rose on the grave, wondering what the old chairman would of thought of being buried amongst vampire hunters that he had abhorred.

But Zero knew one thing and this gave him heart; Chairman Cross would have been very proud that Zero had come here and probably would of found it a little funny. In all respects it was; a vampire standing unchallenged amongst hunters? Zero smiled a little and looked at Yagari Touga, his old master, who stood beside him. The glossy black hair had faded to grey, but the man was still an active duty hunter nonetheless. As it had been since the day the purebloods had left Cross Academy, Touga was considered widely as Zero's handler, for lack of his 'true master.'

The president of the guild went on about how Cross Kaien had preached tolerance throughout his life, though Zero barely listened. He turned his head, having thought he'd smelled something and looked at the cold grey of the world. His master, who had learned quickly to use Zero's heightened senses to their advantage like one might use a tracker dog, looked at him inquiringly. Zero shrugged to show he didn't think anything was wrong and Touga nodded. The funeral reached its climax and it was then, that Zero sensed her.

The president hesitated as the hunters all turned, consternated and surprised, to see the vampires. There were three of them; two with hair the colour of sterling and grey eyes who wore black uniforms. They acted in the manner of bodyguards, moving to keep anyone who moved away from the female vampire who moved between them.

To Zero, it seemed sinful that she hadn't aged, when Cross Kaien was dead and Zero looked like he was thirty at least, though he was in fact older. She walked with the surreal grace of a tigress, her long dark brown hair drifting a little on the wind. The queen of all vampires wore a stark white trench coat and looked to everyone like the royalty that she was. She'd gotten more beautiful if anything, since Zero had seen her last, which had been many years ago. He reached for the Bloody Rose concealed as always in his jacket and stopped.

How could he possibly kill her on the death bed of her foster father?

All the hunters stepped aside, making a path as she swept through them like a deadly but magnificent warship, her escorts insuring that the hunters stayed well away. No hunter moved, watching with bated breath as she came level with Zero at Cross's feet to look upon the grave. Everything went deathly silent, so much that Zero thought he heard Kuran Yuuki choke a little, her lovely crimson eyes that had once been more brown shining. The pureblood didn't move or make a sound, but simply stared at the new earth. Suddenly, to the astonishment of all, she fell to her knees and wept.

One thing Zero had learned as a vampire was that purebloods weren't supposed to cry, but as he watched Yuuki, he suddenly felt pity, despite his hatred. She was going to live forever; she would eventually see almost all that she'd ever known vanish, with nothing she could do about it. Zero looked at the grave again and felt a private bit of reasurance in the fact that his eventual death was assured. But Yuuki - she would live forever, watching the world go by whilst never changing herself.

That, in itself, Zero knew, was more than enough reason to kill her. It would be a service to put her out of her misery and Zero almost took out his gun then and there, but the marker of Cross Kaien reminded him, so he didn't. Cross would have been overjoyed to see Yuuki here; he would of gone into excited hysterics and hugged her. Zero gulped and resignedly called a truce. He wouldn't kill Yuuki here, but he promised that he would do so for certain on the next instance that they met.

Eventually, the president recovered and delivered the rest of the eulogy. Zero stood still as the people moved away, nervously offering condolences and doing their best to avoid the glares of the silver haired vampire bodyguards. They kept staring at Zero, threatening him coldly with their eyes, despite that they looked no older than fifteen. Eventually, finally Yuuki stood up stiffly, pulling a rose from her coat and placing it gently on Cross Kaien's grave. Then she turned and seemed to see him for the first time.

"Zero… how are you?" she asked starkly, as if holding back emotions.

"Well enough; you?" asked Zero grimly. Touga retreated a few paces to give them room, but didn't leave completely, ready to grab his gun and shoot the vampire's brains out if needed.

"…fine." said Yuuki. She tried to smile, but gave up. Looking for a topic, she nodded to her guardians. "These are Seiren's children. You remember her?"

"Can't forget having met somebody like her." said Zero, recalling the female vampire's sharp edged hand at his throat and drawing his blood at a vaguely remembered soiree when Yuuki had still been human. Because of this, he looked upon the bodyguards with new respect, for if they were anything like their mother, than they were truly dangerous.

"Yes… Seiren is rather… memorable." said Yuuki, seeming a tad bit nervous. Her eyes kept flicking around, as if she almost expected to see the subject of their discussion.

"Kuran doesn't know you're here?" said Zero incredulously.

"No… he will be angry when he finds out." said Yuuki hesitantly. "He would say that I'm tempting danger too much. He's at a meeting now, so I took Seiren's children with me and escaped his watchers. It was difficult; that's why I was late. I would have been here earlier."

"How is life, with Kuran?" asked Zero, wondering angrily if perhaps she was mistreated.

Yuuki's eyes widened a little as if she knew his thought. "It's great; we're getting married soon. I only wish father would've survived longer, so he might of come. The heart attack… that was… terrible."

_Poor Yuuki_.

She shuddered a little, looking blandly at the grave again, then sighing. "It's just as well… I'll continue the chairman's campaign for peace, as always. He might not be here any longer, but I will definitely keep going, this I can promise his spirit."

The pureblood seemed to bolster herself. "How is your job going? Zero?"

"Fine… speaking of which, you do remember our promise right?" said Zero.

Yuuki smiled grimly. "Purebloods don't forget, hunter-dono. I came knowing you'd be here and that given the circumstances that you wouldn't do anything. But Zero, I'm not only risking my life and my guard's right now."

"Why's that?" demanded Zero, annoyed by her very pureblood attitude that Kuran had given her.

"I'm also risking _yours_." said Yuuki regretfully. "Kaname has said that he will kill you the next time he sees you. Kaname always keeps his word."

"Master, we should be going." said one of Seiren's children, a daughter.

"Never mind. It's too late." pointed out the son, wincing. "Other master is here."

"Other-?!" Zero whipped around and instinctively lunged for his gun as Kuran Kaname stalked towards them, the venerable Seiren at his heels along with a vampire that Zero recognized as Aidou Hanabusa.

"Kiryuu-kun, I hope you weren't threatening our queen." said Aidou coolly, placing himself between Zero and Yuuki. "If you were, then you will be killed as befits one with such a felony."

"He wasn't." said Yuuki as her pureblood brother strode up to her. Zero watched as Kuran glared pointedly at Yuuki, as if silently telling her off, then grabbed one of her delicate hands. "I apologize for worrying you, Kaname-oniisama."

"Your reasoning this time is understandable." said Kuran with amazing gentleness, considering his facial expression. "But Yuuki, please do not do so again… especially with _him _around."

"I understand." whispered Yuuki, allowing the other pureblood to put an arm around her waist, keeping himself between her and Zero as he began to lead her away. Their guardians made another barrier and Zero felt even more pity for her. Though she looked content with Kuran, he couldn't help the feeling that she had been forced to abandon the freedom of her human youth, kept close forevermore by her jealous mate. Kuran looked back at Zero and the hunter wondered if Kaname knew what he thought. Just as silently as they had arrived they left again, Zero watching their retreat with pain in his soul for the girl he still cared for.

Zero looked at the grave again and thought that he and Cross were far luckier.

"They're finally getting married? Took them long enough. I'll never comprehend purebloods." said Touga. "But I suppose when you live forever, there is truly no hurry."

"No… there isn't." sighed Zero. "But that is something to be pitied… I wonder how life will really be for her."

"Long and caged; recall that pureblood Hiou Shizuka - she was caged her entire life. It's no wonder she went insane." said Touga. "Female purebloods are watched over obsessively by their mates, for there are fewer females than males. But I suppose, so long as she pretends not to notice how little liberty she has… then she will be happy."

"All that just gives me more reason to kill her and that bastard." said Zero.

"Cross Kaien would not of liked hearing that. He loved them both." said Touga. "He was a damn strange person, treating vampires like pets as he did."

Zero laughed and smiled at that. "He raised two didn't he? Me and Yuuki. You'd think he was a zoo keeper obsessed with his pet alligators."

"Ah yes, he was memorable." smiled Touga, checking his watch. "Well, let's leave the man to his sleep. He deserves a good rest."

"He did great things." agreed Zero and they walked away. Behind them, amongst the other offerings to the spirit of the dead was Yuuki's rose. Far away the vampires watched quietly, Yuuki huddled against Kaname, gripping his coat with both hands.

"This is what you meant, by our existence being so loathsome…" said Yuuki.

"Yes." said Kaname. "We will see the deaths of all who have ever been dear to us… but that is why we purebloods must stick together."

Yuuki leaned against him, burying her face in his chest to hide her tears.

"I understand now." promised Yuuki as Kaname stroked her hair. "That this is our fate."

"Good." uttered Kaname. "So we won't be lonely…"

"No." agreed Yuuki and by his side that she would never leave they walked into the precious future. Many years later, she would return to that graveyard, to see another marker, this time accompanied by her husband as she strode tentatively to the empty grave, in which only ash and a gun were buried.

KIRYUU ZERO

Despite her tears, Yuuki smiled, because she'd kept her promise from long ago. "Goodbye Zero… you never did get to kill me. It seems I'm good at running, but I will run no longer."

Yuuki placed a rose on the grave and left the hunter's vampire, who had died of old age and not anything different. It was thing to be pleased about, for Yuuki's heart had at last been freed.


End file.
